It'll Never Be The Same Again
by Chrissy Masen Magnitude
Summary: Set right after New Moon, What if Edward came back too early, would it be the same?. "What if this was meant to happen?, to test how strong our love really was". "I couldn't even -wait, was?"
1. Why me, Why now

**POV:** Bella  
**Age:** 18  
**Title:** Why me, Why now.  
**Mood:**Pain, Loss, Suffering  
_

* * *

'Ha Yeah Right'_ I thought, He never loved me. It was all a lie, something out of a fairytale. How could I have thought this would've lasted so long. I could always feel it coming It always quirked me a bit when he would be away hunting, always awaiting his return, Now the pain is of a consistency I can't even comprehend I just want to be free from this pain and suffering to not think of _him_anymore or his beautiful pale face...I would much rather die then have to go through this. I shouldn't let myself succumb to this level of indecency, I should get up and live the life I was given, but yet I choose this masochist path to suffer in silence instead of having to be reminded of _him_ in every corner I look in, perhaps this is how life will always be for me.

* * *

**So Tell Me What You Guys Think ^.^**

**Reviews are Better then Slurpee's (Not Really but Your Catching the Drift here).**


	2. A Not So Fresh Morning

**A/N: This is definitely the sarcastic side of me today coming out in this...sorry if it's bad but I'm sorta new at this so just tell me what you think, okie?  
well enough of my blabbering and dis-functional random talking get on with it shall we...**

****

Disclaimer: I wish I owned twilight...then again it wouldn't have down that well what with all my sarcastic comments and smart remarks (Edward would've hated Bella aha XP).

* * *

  
POV:Bella**  
Age: **18**  
Title: **A Not So Fresh Morning**  
Mood: **Ecstatic, Nervous, Nauseous

It's time...it's finally time to wake up from this somber state of mind, live life and be a bigger person about it. I jumped straight off the bed and ended up falling on my ass, while getting a super awesome head rush; great now my stomach hurts 'Ugh great just what I needed today' I really need to remind myself not to get out bed so damn fast next time. As I stumbled down the stairs trying my best to steady myself I thought to myself 'It could be worse, you could run into Edward -wince-' Okay not a good way to start off the day now is it?. I was slowly driving out of the drive way when this silver car came swerving my way, It was a Volvo...I know right I was surprised myself. So as I was saying, the impact happened and then BAM! I hit my head on the steering wheel and out of my rear view mirror I see this tall, muscular, pale figure get out from his car and head in my direction. "Edward?".

* * *

**  
Muahahahaha come on you know I love you ^.^, Don't hate me -hides in a corner-  
Ahhhh I love cliffy's don't they just suck...Well you know there is a review button down there that'll make this cliffy go away.  
Reviews are like Puppys (always cute ^.^)**


	3. Dreams that Haunt

**A/N: Oh my gosh sorry I've been busy, don't hurt me... well I was thinking about an update and I felt guilty so I'm like pshhh people need to know and they need to know now.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah I wish I owned Twilight, wait no if I did it wouldn't have been that sucessful, hmmm...

* * *

**

**POV:** Bella  
**Age:** 18  
**Title:** Dreams that Haunt  
**Mood:** Confused, Shocked, Relieved, Groggy

OMG?! _'Ok Bella breathe in and out'_I mentally noted to myself. It can't be- oh wait I would know that bronze hair anywhere. He doesn't affect me anymore, It should be ok, I will be ok. Who am I kidding...Oh he's coming this way. I opened the car door and of course tripped on my own two feet while getting out, then I felt a pair strong cold arms wrap around me. "Hey, sorry I just- "It's ok I guess I shouldn't have been speeding" a rough velvety voice came to me. I turned around to that very not quite but very similar voice. "Oh my...Edward what are doing here, I-I thought you left?". "I did, but now I'm back" he brought me closer to him. "But I thought you didn-" he silenced me with a kiss. My breathing started to become out of control by some point so I pulled away and started huffing to catch my breath but I couldn't breathe. Edward moved to my ear and whispered "Wake up". I shot straight up out of bed, trying to breathe in the needed air, 'Whoa that felt so real I would've sworn...-I flinched- of course not, he's gone for good'. I looked to my alarm clock and it read 5:00 a.m., I layed back down and prayed I'd have a good Edward-less sleep for the rest of the night, at least tonight.

* * *

**Ahahahahahaha you really thought I was gonna give that away so easy pshhh yeah right Charissa Lucas doesn't do easy.  
So!? tell me what you think! It's great and all that you Favourite and Story Alert but Reviewing is just as easy...you know  
you wanna leave one, the review button is tempting like that...  
Reviews are better than Bad Dreams.**


	4. That's What You Get

**A/N:** OMG...I'm horrible with updating, I guess I need the inspiration. I hope you like it. I wrote some of it in a very sleepy state and the other half in a some what coherent state. I dunno what to do with this story, It's really confusing. I hope It's ok, I really do. Plus this story's chapter is named after a Paramore song I love and love singing on rock band =D. Well enough of my mindless chit chat, carry on...

* * *

**POV:** Bella  
**Age:** 18  
**Title:** That's What You Get  
**Mood:** Happy, Joyful, Confused

What are all these bright lights? Why is there someone screaming from the distance...I woke up panting and sweating, my heart beating a mile a minute. Why do I let this get to me...I need to just get up and go to school; besides I only have a 1 more week until Christmas break. I think coming to school was a big mistake especially all the stares I'm getting, a whole bunch of cold hands touching me. I should have waited until summer. Why do I shake and wince when ever someone cold touches me? Why do I have these nightmares? Why can't I move on?. None of these questions I have will ever be answered, only one person can answer these questions. I honestly don't know if I'm ready to talk to him let alone even glance at him. I was sitting at my regular seat in Bio, doodling in my notebook, when I felt the chair next to me scrape slightly. I looked up, from my notebook, only to meet a pair of eyes I thought I'd never see again. That's when I fainted.

* * *

**Well you know the drill...plus I would really like to see a review or 2 that would make this story go by faster...no pressure of course ;).**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	5. Illusions

**A/N:** I know right, jeez Charissa, lay off with the whole writers block excuse; it's getting old. I should probably come up with other excuses like...my cat got caught in the dryer -wait I don't have a cat...how about this one, I had my face buried in a book that I was reading -actually it doesn't take a month and a half when I read a book. OH! how about this one, I've been busy...? -yeah I didn't believe that one either. Okay so while I conjur up excuses to why I've held this story on hold for so long you read this extra long chapter I made just to show you how sorry I trully am for making you wait for so long c:

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah and something about not owning Twilight comes to mind.

* * *

**POV:** Bella  
**Age:** 18  
**Title:** Illusions and Reality  
**Mood:** Angry, Sad

I woke up in a dizzy sleep like haze only to feel two cold hands wrapped around me, It felt like I was floating. I buried my head into my saviours chest to stop the naseous feeling that came over me, they sighed. "Where, where am I?" I shook my head and rubbed my eyes to clear my foggy vision. "School parking lot" came a familiar voice. I froze, which caused him to tighten his hold on me. "Bella listen to me.." I cut him off. "No, no, no this can't be real" I closed my eyes, and waited for this to be over. "It is" he started rubbing soothing circles in to my back to prove he was really here. "No, it can't be, you're just another one of those pyshco illusions I have from time to time" I stood up and backed a few inches away from him. "What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not one of your illusions" he looked deep into my eyes with determination, standing up. "Okay, so if I close my eyes and count to three and you're gone then I have gone crazy but if you're still here by the time I'm done my countdown then I'll just look like a fool" I snapped my eyes shut and started my countdown.

_...1..._

_...2..._

_...3..._

I opened my eyes and found out that I was intirely crazy. He was gone. A sudden breeze passed by me, making me shiver. "I'm still here" he whispered from behind me. I turned around only to realize we were inches apart. My heart started thumping in an uncontroled rate. The corners of his mouth lifted up when he heard my reaction to him. He reached out to touch my cheek but I flinched away, his smile dissolved into a confused frown matching his now furrowed brows. "What's wrong?" he searched my face for an answer. "Um, no-nothing" I was becoming erratic, I felt like crying and smacking him -it probably wouldn't even hurt him but I couldn't help but want him to know how much he hurt me. "Bella, you're a terriable liar" he knew me too well. I looked down and blushed, I was caught, too late. He lifted my chin up with one of his fingers and said "how do I fix this?" the look on his face made me want to cry. I wasn't sure who could really answer this impossible question, me or him?

* * *

**HO-SHET!, sorry. So...? what do you think?  
There's a button down there that will tell me excatly what you thought about this chapter...?**

**Reviews are better than staying up all night...**


	6. Forever

**A/N: So someone asked me not too long ago to make this longer and I did just that but I think this is the only chapter I wanted to make longer because I wanted this to be I don't know...one of the special chapters of this story. I guess I had to make it longer to explain more... Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: -glare- you already know what I'm going to say you smug bastard. I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters but i do however own this plot.

* * *

**

**POV:** Bella  
**Age:** 18  
**Title:** Forever  
**Mood:** Sad, Confused, Loved, Worried

"I'm not sure if I even want you to fix this," I stood still, all the blood flushing from my face, holding in my breathe.

He took in an a very un needed breath and walked towards me stopping only a few inches away from my face.

"It's been hard trying to live let alone even breath without you," I let go of the breath I was holding in.

He brought his hand up to my flushed cheek gently caressing it. My breathe hitched and I couldn't stop the blush that rose up and heated my skin.

"I'm too broken down, I'm not the Bella you once knew and loved" I wasn't up for getting my heart smashed in to pieces again.

He just looked down and started laughing humourlessly, this made me question his mental well being.

I raised my eyebrow and tried to hold back the smile threatening to form it's way onto my lips.

"I knew coming back wouldn't be easy, destroying the trust you once had for me was easy but hard and to think you even believed me for a second when I was telling you I didn't want you had to be the worst lie I ever had to portray" he looked up in to my eyes with an expression that I didn't want to recognize.

I looked down and tried to ignore the swell of hope that the look gave me.

His sweet breath blew in my face, I had to resist the urge to breathe in that familiar fragrance.

"I don't understand..." this has to be some kind of sick joke the world decided to play on me, I was waiting for the alarm next to my bedside to wake me up from this horrible dream.

"I've never stopped loving you of course, I just wanted you to have a chance at a normal life to be with someone that could give you the normal life I could never give you but I was far too selfish to give you up, that was until the day of your birthday...It reminded me of how delicate and fragile you were and how easily I could break you..." he caught a hair that decided to escape and tucked it behind my ear and brought his hand up to my other cheek which made me blush even more. My heart felt lighter and less painful when he said this.

"Edward..." I brought my hand up to the side of his neck and gently moved it up to cup his cheek "it is going to take a while to fix what has happened but I do want you to know that somewhere in this broken mess, I still love you" he nuzzled my hand, brought his nose near my wrist and in haled what I assumed was my mouth watering scent.

"I have been away from you for too long, I've missed your scent, missed the way you blush when you fall or have been touched in an intimate way" he looked up from my hand and his coal black eyes caught me off guard, my breath hitched. He dropped my hand and closed the few inches of distance between us.

He brought his lips down upon mine and everything else seemed to fly out of the window of common sense with this perfect moment. My heart felt whole again and my insides turned in to mush. Any time soon I would wake up and this would all be a cruel traitorous dream bringing back the pain that I knew so well but this couldn't get anymore real then it already felt. I brought my hands up to his hair and pulled, warning him that I needed to breathe. He growled and brought his lips to the side of my neck bringing all coherent thoughts back to me.

"Mmm...I would love to continue this welcome home but by the looks of the deep onyx of your eyes and the purple bruises that are formulating under your eyes, you need to hunt" I hated that precious time would be wasted but it was better he did this now so as not to loose all control.

He stilled his lips and muttered a low 'it can wait'.

"No it can't, besides if you go now, there will be more time to talk and explain..." I said with a suggestive smile.

"Fine" he breathed into my neck "but, I will take you home and tell the school you were too sick to make it through your next period" he unwillingly brought his lips off of my neck and brought my forehead to his.

"Promise you'll never leave me again".

"Always and forever, you are mine...".

_"Forever"._

**

* * *

What makes you think I'm going to mash them back together so soon you crazy person. If you thought that then pshhh you don't know me as well as I thought you did (was that as confusing to you as it was to me)...but don't worry I won't stall or hold off for too long.**

**I don't know if I can promise a happy ending or not but there will be some complications, because life wouldn't be be life without it's mishaps and complications.**

**What's it like when you and your ex makeup? Don't worry i am not your ex...or am I? -cue horror music-**

**Reviews are fantastic.**


	7. That Missing Piece

**OMG! TELL ME YOU LOVE ME AFTER THAT CHAPTER! no, i wanna hear you say it! Alright so as time has passed for another chapter to be made, I am now making another chapter :D. God, I hate being sick.**

**Yes I will tell you what brought on this happy attitude. So i decided to go with my dad to work yesterday and learned a lot about my mom and him and what their lives used to be like 'til this very day. If i must say, it felt like I was reading a romance novel gone wrong. Although my family is pretty broken beyond repair(and now that I know why)I've learned to come to terms with it. Out of all things it inspired me to write new stuff and to put more effort into it.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters but i do however own this plot.

* * *

**

**POV**: Bella  
**Age:** 18  
**Title:** That Missing Piece  
**Mood:**

As things were back to normal and everything had stitched itself back into place I couldn't help but get this nagging feeling that something was currently missing from my life, or someone.

As I checked off the last item on the grocery list I was bothered by that feeling again, It was bothering me that I couldn't quite place it or describe it.

I itched at the rash that had formed on the side of my neck, was it guilt? no, there was nothing to be guilty for...was there? I had done the right thing, right?

This self second guessing needs to stop, I did the right thing. If my heart agrees then why doesn't my mind? in order to give Edward all of me, I needed my mind to agree with the rest of me.

I could not fathom why my mind was deciding to stutter, maybe it was the missing piece that I couldn't find. I knew somewhere deep down that it wasn't supposed to happen like this, it was way too easy.

I had a mission and I was going to complete it today, well right after I get these grocery bags back home, oh and make dinner for charlie, well then there also is that...

Alright scratch that, I had a mission to complete but it would have to wait until tomorrow or the day after.

**

* * *

alright, DON'T KILL ME!**

**Writing Play list:**

**Marianas Trench - Beside You**

**Red Hot Chili Peppers - By The Way**

**Review and yes you can tell me how much you hate me for doing this.**


End file.
